hyunsdojofandomcom-20200216-history
Gildedguy
Gildedguy is a Dojo Duelist created by Gildedguy (Michael Moy). He is a grey stick figure with noticeable dark circles under and around his eyes. His eyes have green sclera and brown irises. Gildedguy is always seen wearing his trademark armor and cape. Background Once a house painter resident, Gildedguy enjoyed the little things in life, but wished things could be bit more exciting. In a currently unknown event, Gildedguy stumbled upon a slush-like paint. Out of curiosity, he used the slushy substance on his paint brush to draw knight armor and a sword. Miraculously, the drawing forged an actual golden armor for him. Astonished from his discovery, Gildedguy seeks answers for the mysterious paint. He seemingly quit his job as a painter for a secluded life as an artist. At his current state he experiences not only fights, but also reflection as he confronts himself with hard situations. Personality As Stick Michael, he is seemingly reclusive, and passive, (shown by his near deadpan/tired expression) though friendly and kind. As Gildedguy, however, he is much more noticeable, cheerful and is rather rebel-like. Ironically, Gildedguy does not wear golden armor for show. He wears it because he genuinely believes gold is a beautiful color, and wants everyone in the world to enjoy/experience it's beauty. All around he is very creative and is expressive of it, wanting to entertain people. While negative thoughts may plague his mind such as his problems on money and selfishness, he always come through as kind-hearted and wanting to do things from the heart. He appreciates the little things, such as his devoted fan Lilian, even when he can get too caught up on the big picture. This sense of correction shows itself as strong willpower, battling back against Bog. Inside Michael, however, lies a strong sense of envy (whether or not this is due to his pen or not is still unknown) towards those that he cannot have. This solidified in his mind as the Green-Eyed Cowboy, a "part" of Michael that continuously lusts for wealth, women, and fame. Weapons and Powers Gildedguy is an all-around good fighter. He is good with both his sword and fists. What truly makes him stand out, however, is his ingenuity. He takes advantage of his surroundings and can even do so while under immense pressure. During his battle with Jade he intentionally made a mess of the NEMESIS' castle to distract his opponent and reclaim his weapon to gain the advantage. During his fight with Bog he let the acidic being into his mind, as he knew the only way to win at that time was through his own willpower, despite the inherent r. Gold Armor This special armor gives Gildedguy enhanced durability and protection, protecting his organs as well. It is surprisingly flexible & light, and is supposedly easy to move in. Gildedguy uses gold coins to repair the armor, however it seems that the base of the armor is actually made of copper and silver, with the gold acting as an outer plating. Sword Gildedguy wields a glossy red sword resembling a wide ninjato, a straight single-edged sword. When swung, it can extend, allowing for it to gain force and range. Painting Pen A magical pen with light-like energy that can draw in the air to create small projections or small structures, such as a necklace. It is luminescent. It also seems to be connected to some otherworldly power, as a green star in the sky is always attributed to it. Battles vs Jade - vs Bog - }} Trivia * Michael Moy did not register Gildedguy as an RHG, yet he fought RHG character Jade. The explanation is that Camila, the creator of Jade, agreed to battle for the fun of it. * Gildedguy is one of several original characters that can cross between both HyunDojo's Dojo Duels and StickPage's RHG fighting platforms, The others being Mar, Yupia, Red Blade, Bog, Yoyo and One. * Michael Moy won the 2017 Twitch Animation Contest, his entry INVINCIBILITY KNIGHT featured a Gildedguy-like character as the main focus. * Michael Moy wanted to make a goal about Gildedguy challenges the Dojo members (RHGs and Duelists) and respected them. ** Compared to X's Duelist, YUPIA, whose motivation in the "Erase Humanity" video of challenging and killing his opponents' Duelists and RHGs, Gildedguy's goals seem to align with personal growth and enjoyment of life. Sources * http://www.hyunsdojo.com/community/viewtopic.php?f=48&t=12002 * http://gildedguy.com/animation/ Category:Duelist Category:RHG Category:Active Category:Animated